


Happy Birthday

by arthurmarston



Series: One-shots [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom John Marston, Comforting, Coming of Age, First Time, John thinks he’s tough, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Spoilers, Period Typical Attitudes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Pre-Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Arthur Morgan, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), mentions of underage sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurmarston/pseuds/arthurmarston
Summary: John turns 18 and tells Arthur exactly what he wants for his birthday.—“Who said we had to drink to celebrate?” John said, taking a few steps towards their shared cot, making the older man shift awkwardly away.“We don’t have to drink, I guess, but what do you want-““I want you.” John cut him off, biting at his lip and smirking.





	Happy Birthday

It had been a hot afternoon, mostly like any other, save for the fact that one person in particular was making it his god damn mission to make the entire day about himself.

But then again, how often does one cross that milestone in life that determines adulthood? Well, once in a lifetime, of course. And this person in particular - John Marston - wanted everyone in the camp to know what day it was.

His birthday, sure.

From the man’s own words, he’d graced the planet with his wisdom 18 years ago to the day... to Arthur’s, well, the earth got real unlucky the moment John’s head popped out his mother.

Arthur wasn’t exactly one to join in festivities, at least not those involving John. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the boy - he did - but the older John got, the more authority he tried to take on. He’d gotten unruly and rabid for more responsibility with each passing age. Ever since Dutch had brought the boy to camp at the age of 12, they were forced to sleep together in the same tent every night, because John was young and dumb and couldn’t be trusted. And being that Arthur was the youngest at the time, 22, it made him the perfect age to make an impression on the boy - and also the least able to argue seniority over such a living arrangement being unfair.

Arthur could still remember a 12 year old John, shaken and scared, sleeping in his cot with him for the very first time. He still remembered comforting the boy, tear-stained eyes and trembling lower lip as he told him things would shape up. He’d never have a rope around his neck again, no, not as long as Arthur was around.

And then, for awhile, things were nice - Arthur became the older brother John had never had nor knew he needed. The boy walked in Arthur’s shadow, always at his side, and Arthur never really complained. He liked the dynamic they’d found between each other.

However, when John turned 15, he became a riot. He got real good with his guns and real good at reading, too, which in turn meant his vocabulary had gotten more complex from all the books he was going through. He was becoming his own person. An outlaw all on his own. He challenged Arthur every day - and while Arthur enjoyed having someone a bit older to connect with on a more, somewhat, mature level, he didn’t enjoy the constant push of his buttons.

16 made John Marston angry. Angry at everything. Dutch called it hormones, Arthur called it a lack of spankings. And then there was the incessant masturbating. Every god damn night. Arthur would cover his head with his pillow in attempts to drown out the breathy moans and the sound of skin shifting in ways that Arthur hadn’t partaken in for months. The boy never seemed to run out of steam. Arthur had mentioned it to Dutch and earned a round of laughter from the man. _He’s a growing boy_ , that’s what Dutch would say.

Arthur found John turning 17 was no better. Now he was becoming a man - much larger in frame and taller, too. His voice had become so much deeper. He’d filled out. He was hardly recognizable from the boy he once was. It was strange to lay in bed with John a few feet away now because he was no longer a child; he was a complex man with feelings and emotions and desires that Arthur never fully grasped. And when John touched himself in the dark at night when Arthur was supposedly asleep, Arthur felt confused. Embarrassed. Bothered. Weird.

And so John finally turning 18 meant that maybe Arthur could finally convince Dutch to let them sleep in separate tents. After all, John was a real man now. And real men didn’t sleep together. Or they weren’t supposed to anyway.

John had taken to day-drinking and partaking in loud singing and dancing with the camp girls, stirring everyone else from their tents to partake in the celebrations while Arthur hid himself away in his tent, attempting to clean his guns. He was being an ol’ stick in the mud, he knew, but he just really didn’t feel like acknowledging John Marston this early in the day.

He hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep until he’d woken up to the sounds of laughter and clothing being thrown about the room. Arthur opened his eyes, confused. All he could see was John, by himself, drunkenly attempting to remove his boots. He watched in silence as John struggled with one boot, got it off, and then kicked so hard to get the second one off that he fell back and hit his head on the small makeshift dresser they shared.

“Jesus.” John whined to himself, now rubbing at the spot at the back of his head and then laughing once again as he sat there on the grassy floor.

“Nice one, Marston.” Arthur commented from above, sitting up a bit on the mattress to look down at the boy. He looked absolutely flushed from the alcohol, a redness that went from his cheeks and down to his collarbones from what Arthur could see. “You had quite the day, didn’t ya?”

John looked up now, startled by the fact that Arthur was awake. He pouted. “You been in here all day!”

“I fell asleep.” Arthur answered with a shrug, “is that a crime now?” He asked with a smirk, rolling his eyes when John had attempted to stand up, stumbling backwards a few times before finally succeeding.

“You didn’t even say happy birthday to me.” John said as he balanced between his feet much like a foal learning to walk for the first time. “You slept nearly all day. Missed everything.”

Arthur frowned. It sounded a lot worse when John said it that way. “I’m sorry, John. Happy birthday. Can’t believe you’re 18, huh? You’re a man now.” He stated in amusement, words still somewhat heavy with sleep as he rubbed at his eyes and then stretched his arms out.

“Yeah, well, what did you get me for my birthday, old man?” John grumbled out, arms coming up to cross at his chest and stare down at Arthur expectingly.

“I... I were plannin’ on takin’ ya out to celebrate some time.” Arthur said, almost embarrassed because he honestly hadn’t even thought about getting John something.

“I wanna celebrate right now.” John barked back, brows furrowing as he fought off a drunken hiccup.

Arthur sighed, “you’re already drunk, John. Wouldn’t be very smart to load you up with more alcohol.”

“Who said we had to drink to celebrate?” John said, taking a few steps towards their shared cot, making the older man shift awkwardly away.

“We don’t have to drink, I guess, but what do you want-“

“I want you.” John cut him off, biting at his lip and smirking.

Arthur laughed out, shaking his head and holding his hands out to keep John at bay. “Oh, no, nu-uh. I have no clue what you’re on about but you oughta sleep.”

John groaned, reaching out to grab at Arthur’s wrist, the older man’s eyes going wide. “You didn’t get me a gift. So now it’s my choice. And I’m choosing this.”

“Jesus Christ, John, What are you talking about?” Arthur yelled out, “you’re drunk!”

“I wanna lose my virginity, Arthur. That’s all I want for my birthday.” John whined out now, the words causing Arthur’s own voice to fail him. John pushed himself right into Arthur’s lap, taking him hostage practically.

“You don’t want this, John. You’re drunk. It ain’t what you want.” Arthur tried to say, only to be cut off by eager and hungry lips pressing against his own, hands grasping at his face to hold him still. He pulled away, surprised. “John!”

“Arthur, please, I want this. I want you.” John said in a mere whine that caused a skip in Arthur’s heartbeat. “I ain’t too drunk. I really want it.”

“We’re brothers-“ Arthur tried now, again being cut off by pressing lips, heavy and soft all at the same time.

“We ain’t brothers. We ain’t share blood. We ain’t even know each other til a few years ‘go. It ain’t matter!” John argued as he pulled away from the kiss, eyes searching Arthur’s face for an answer. Any answer.

“You’re only 18, John.” Arthur’s excuses held less and less weight as he went on.

John laughed, reaching down to pepper kisses all across Arthur’s neck, sucking on the warm skin and groaning. “You said it yourself. _I’m a man now_.”

Arthur felt his complexion paling at that - silently cursing himself for what he’d said earlier because now he was out of explanations and John was grinding himself into his lap. “John...” He said softly, though he couldn’t help but let his head fall to one side, offering more of his skin to John.

“I’m 18. I’m old enough to make this decision. I want you inside of me.” John reiterated, words low and drawn out, spoken against Arthur’s neck in a way that made the other man’s stomach muscles clench and his insides pool with heat. He could smell the alcohol on the younger’s breath.

Arthur’s hands moved down to grasp at John’s hips, feeling the bone meld against his palms, John pushing his body up against Arthur’s touch, desperate. He’d seen John like this before; sweaty and flushed, face twisted with pleasure... but never because of him. Or at least he’d assumed. His head felt cloudy.

“I want you to throw me on the bed and fuck me ‘til I’m screamin’, Arthur.” John purred out against his jaw now, tongue gliding all the way along the sharp line up to his ear. “I can handle it.”

Arthur swallowed hard, Adam’s apple jerking. “If that’s what you want...” He murmured back before pulling John away from his neck and manhandling the boy to toss him back onto the mattress they shared, immediately climbing on top of him and pinning him down. This definitely wasn’t the best decision to be making right now, but all the blood was heading south with each passing second.

“Please. I been thinkin’ ‘bout this for so long now.” John admitted from beneath Arthur, now bucking his hips up against Arthur, encouraging the older man to rut his hardening cock up against the swell of his ass.

“How long?” Arthur asked, nearly breathless, John wrapping his legs around his waist and Arthur thrusting against his ass, groaning at the lack of direct contact.

“Since I were 14.” John moaned out, hands coming up to Arthur’s union suit and pulling apart the buttons at the collar of it before starting down the length of his torso.

“Ridiculous.” Arthur groaned right back, shaking his head at the response. “You was a child still.” He was scolding John, as if it made any real difference.

John laughed, anxiously trying to undress Arthur. If he was nervous, Arthur couldn’t tell. “And I wanted you anyway.” He hummed out. He let his legs fall away from Arthur so that the man could get up and actually undress himself, watching with wide eyes and parted lips as Arthur peeled away the union suit, slipping his arms out and then dragging it slowly down his body. Arthur was a man. A real, solid man - broad chested, wide shouldered... John nearly choked when Arthur hooked his thumbs in and slid the fabric _all the way down_ , erection bouncing out and toned abs and thighs already coated in a thin layer of perspiration. If the alcohol wasn’t making him dizzy enough, the sight of Arthur’s naked body was going to certainly do him in with the lack of oxygen making it to his brain now.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, boy.” Arthur drawled, eyes catching John’s wide stare and brows furrowing in curiosity. He looked so innocent - so pure and untouched and here he was, about to ruin the boy.

“I... you’re... wow...” John’s usually hoarse voice was even hoarser now. Trapped in his throat. A palm instantly came to his pants to press at his own growing erection.

“You never been with anyone before, I get it.” Arthur snickered, now making his way over to John and moving to undo the younger’s pants, dragging them right down his legs and causing John to bite his lip.

John refused to let his anxiety get the best of him, despite the now heavy drum of blood pulsing in his ears when Arthur had tossed aside his pants and had started on his shirt before getting that off, too. There was only his drawers now standing between Arthur and his body and he was suddenly riddled with panic.

Arthur could see this - recognized the look in his eyes. Remembered it from his own first time. He paused. “You sure you still want this, cowboy? You can say no. We can pretend this never happened.” He offered.

John shook his head, “no, I want this. Don’t fuckin’ _patronize_ me.” His face was hardened, lips thinned out and eyes wild. “Fuck me, Arthur. Fuck me.”

The older man’s hands went up defensively, a smirk finding its way onto his face. He had to laugh at the choice of words. “Patronize? Relax, Marston. God forbid I try to be nice to ya.”

“I don’t want nice. I want mean and hard and rough. Real rough. Like I always imagined it.” He demanded, though his hands were still obviously shaking as he attempted to undo his drawers.

Arthur reached out, grasping at his trembling fingers and stopping him from finishing. “Relax. You ain’t gonna prove anything to me by being tough.”

John pulled his hand away from Arthur’s, groaning softly. “Arthur... c’mon...”

“Okay.” He finally said, a sigh escaping him as he let John continue, watching intently as the boy got the last string undone on his drawers, Arthur now pushing at the hands a lot more authoritatively. “Let me finish.” He growled back, sending a chill down John’s spine, the younger’s hands falling away and head lifting off the mattress to watch.

Arthur’s hands were large and calloused, now smoothly running over John’s hips before slowly dragging his drawers down his legs, taking his time as he got them to his ankles, eyes immediately going to his exposed groin and drinking in the sight. John was definitely well endowed. Arthur swallowed down what felt like rocks in his throat, a hand reaching out to wrap his palm around John’s shaft, the younger man whining in reaction.

“Arthur.” John moaned out, face flushing redder and redder. Arthur could tell the boy had never done this before - even if he’d been honest and called himself a virgin, this was definitely the confirmation Arthur wanted.

“Shush. If you’re too loud, the whole camp’s gonna know I’m screwin’ you.” Arthur hissed back his reply, now slowly beginning to pump the boy in his palm, hand firm, thumb rubbing over the damp slit at the head of his erection.

John nodded, embarrassed, his hand coming up to bite at his knuckles as he watched Arthur teasingly jerk him off.

“Givin’ you another chance to tell me to stop-“ Arthur started with a chuckle, immediately being silenced by John groaning and throwing his head back against the mattress.

“Arthur! I want it!” The younger whined out, “why won’t you stop askin’!”

“I just like hearing you beg.” Arthur taunted, amused beyond belief at seeing the young man splayed out for him. John had built up this image of being this tough, wild teenager with a short temper and here he was, legs spread for Arthur and eyes lustfully watching his every move.

John gnawed on his lip, expression softening and back arching ever so slightly off the mattress when he felt Arthur give him another slow pump, his toes curling at the feeling.

“We need something slick.” Arthur said absently now, suddenly letting John go, ignoring the breathy protests.

“No, we don’t, it’s fine-“

Arthur laughed hard. “Oh, Marston. You have no clue what you’re talking about. You’ll literally be bleedin’ if we don’t.”

John shut up. Gulped real hard. Arthur heard it and smirked.

The older of the two stood up from the bed, glancing around their small tent for something that could do the job. Neither of them were prepared for this and so the only thing that came to mind was the gun oil sitting on the dresser that he’d been using earlier. “This’ll do. Hopefully.” He chuckled.

John furrowed his brows. “Hopefully?”

“Relax.” Arthur snickered, getting the container open and then squeezing some of the oil out onto his fingers. He rubbed it between his finger pads, still smirking, and then came back over to John.

John must’ve been reading about this, must’ve spoken to someone about it, because he immediately slacked and let his legs fall apart as if he knew exactly what Arthur was going to do.

Arthur said nothing, instead situated himself back on the bed, this time between the boy’s legs and carefully prodded at his hole, feeling the soft skin and how tight the rim was. He groaned low and throaty, eyes watching John’s for any signs of regret. But there was nothing - all he could see was dilated pupils begging and pleading with him to do it. So he did. He gently pushed a single digit into the boy, John groaning and squirming beneath Arthur.

“Oh.” Was all that came from John as Arthur continued to press his finger into the boy, getting to the knuckle before he slowly slipped it out. There was a slight pause as Arthur added a bit more of the oil to his fingers, and then he was pushing that same finger back in, curling it a bit this time.

“How’s that?” Arthur asked quietly as he continued, now starting to slowly pump his finger in and out, gritting his teeth at how tight John was - already anticipating what was to come next.

“It’s good. It’s... different.” John managed to reply, stretching one leg out to hang off the mattress while the other rested over Arthur’s lap, hand absently moving to give himself a few slow jerks in time with Arthur. He couldn’t tell anymore if it was Arthur or the alcohol making his vision feel blurry.

It didn’t take long before Arthur had added a second digit and had both of them moving fast, curling them and scissoring them apart inside of John in a way that had the boy’s eyes rolling nearly to the back of his head.

“I think you’re ready.” Arthur told him as he slipped his fingers out and then moved to lean over and press a small kiss to the younger’s lips.

“I want it rough.” John groaned into the kiss, “I can handle it.”

Arthur had to laugh again. He could see the frustration on John’s face but he was the adult in this situation - the real one anyway - and he wasn’t about to let John have his ass split in two over some fantasies. “We’re gonna do it my way or we ain’t gonna do it at all, boy.” He scolded, only earning a look of doubt in response.

Arthur was smug, now flipping John over rather effortlessly so that he was on his stomach, and then forced him up onto his knees. Arthur then pulled the boy by his hips so that his ass was nearly flush against his thighs. “Stay like that. Don’t move.” Arthur told him, voice heavy and laced with desire in a way that sent chills down John’s spine.

John let his head hang forward now, trying not to focus on his trembling arms that were just barely supporting his weight.

Arthur once again took the tin of gun oil and slathered it over his erection, sighing to himself as he rubbed it in and then rubbed some of the excess over John’s entrance, feeling the boy rock back against his hand. “I told you to stay still.” Arthur grumbled, giving John a small slap to the swell of his ass, the younger whining in reply.

“Arthur...” John purred out, fingers curling around the sheet on the mattress in nervous anticipation, eyes clamping shut when he’d felt Arthur’s hard cock pressing up against his entrance. He sucked in a breath, feeling Arthur slowly inching forward into him.

“Easy...” Arthur cooed to the boy, one hand coming to rest at John’s lower back to guide him backwards while his other hand firmly grasped at his hip, Arthur now gently pushing his erection into John, feeling the initial slip in and gasping out to himself. He was so tight and warm... Arthur had never felt anything quite like it before. There was a rush of pleasure as he continued to push in, getting about a third of the way before John had tensed up and groaned.

“Okay, it’s a lot. You wasn’t lyin’...” John hissed out, words ever so slightly slurred. He lifted his head to glance back at Arthur, face coated in a thin layer of sweat and a bit of panic washing him over. He didn’t know what he was doing - he suddenly felt afraid. He swallowed hard.

Arthur’s face fell into concern, trying to lean over and press a few, thoughtful kisses to the boy’s lower back, rubbing gently at his hip in attempts to soothe. “You’re okay. It’s okay. I got you.” He told the younger man, eyes never faltering from John’s.

John didn’t know much about sex - hell he really didn’t know anything at all - but this was intense. Arthur was _big_. “Fuck.” He said sharply. “I...”

“Do you want me to stop?” Arthur asked, seriously. He pressed another kiss to the boy’s spine, holding his mouth there.

John shook his head, tears falling from his eyes. “No... no. I’m okay. Keep going.”

“John...” Arthur sighed.

“Please.”

Arthur sat back up, resisting the urge to push forward and instead held still, waiting for John to give him the permission to continue.

It didn’t take too long, the younger eventually giving a nod for him to move, Arthur doing just that and going about halfway before he slowly pulled back, waiting for John to breathe before he eased back in again, repeating this a couple times until John was moaning and enjoying it. The panic had subsided finally.

“You can go all the way.” John said now, breathless.

Arthur obliged, gripping hard at the bony hip in his grasp, and then pushed forward til he’d hit his pubic bone against John’s ass. There was a chorus of moans and sighs between the two men, Arthur then beginning to slip out, getting just to the swollen head, before he pushed right back into John’s tightness. It was overwhelming - John felt so good. So perfect. No woman ever felt like this.

“Jesus Christ.” John cried out as he struggled to stay up on his aching palms. All he could feel was Arthur, his walls involuntarily clenching around the thick cock that was pressed so deep inside of him, the boy feared he was gonna dislodge something. He didn’t understand how any of this worked - didn’t wanna ask - didn’t wanna know. He was fine living in ignorant bliss.

“Good, huh?” Arthur teased, hand sliding up John’s back now to grip at the loose strands of hair, pulling at them and causing John to groan, his head lifting up towards the ceiling. John didn’t have to answer with words for Arthur to know. It was obvious from the panting and the soft moans that they were on the same page.

Arthur began to pick up more of a consistent pace now, thrusting in and out of the boy a bit harder, too, as if trying to give John what he’d asked for earlier now that they’d given him time to adjust to it. Each thrust into John was like seeing stars for Arthur, his cock slipping right in and out, the sounds of skin slapping against skin starting to become rather loud. He wondered if people could hear them - but was beyond the point of caring, mind clouded from the pleasure.

“Harder.” John cried out, attempting to press back into Arthur in time with the man’s thrusts, trying to feel every single inch of him that he could. “Fuck me, Arthur. C’mon.” He panted out, eyes up on the ceiling of the tent as Arthur pulled back harder on his hair.

“Quiet, boy. Gonna have everyone coming in here all concerned.” Arthur warned, though he was gonna give John exactly what he wanted. He slammed hard into the boy, knocking John’s hands out from holding him up and sending him face down into the bed, only being held up now by his hair that Arthur was holding for support. He could hear the whimpers, only encouraging him to be rougher, thrusting deeply into John then slipping all the way out, only to do it again repeatedly. Over and over. Skin hitting skin. He could see it now, John’s entire bottom was red from the contact. He didn’t want to stop.

“Shit, shit... Arthur...” John was crying out into the mattress, words muffled and lost in the sheets as Arthur ruthlessly pounded into him, his entire body rocking and causing the cot to creek with each bounce and slam. “I’m gettin’ close... oh fuck...” He slurred, forcing a hand beneath himself to grab at his shaft, quickly and sloppily attempting to jerk himself off.

Arthur immediately brought his free hand around to swat John’s hands away from his own cock, taking over for the boy and stroking him in time with his thrusts. The pleasure was starting to become overpowering, his entire body tingling now but he wasn’t going to stop until John had gotten off first. It was his birthday, after all.

“Oh fuck!” John suddenly yelled out, voice loud and hoarse - loud enough that Arthur slapped his ass to scold him.

“Quiet!” Arthur hissed back.

“I can’t... you fuckin’... you hit somethin’ and it felt so fuckin’ good. I ain’t never-“ John was cut off by another loud moan as Arthur slammed into him again, hitting a spot deep within him that sent pleasure spiraling through him in a way he’d never felt before. He was trembling, eyes clamped shut and jaw locked up from how intense it was. He felt hot all over; breath not coming fast enough to keep him sated. “Please... please... do that again...” He begged. John Marston was actually begging now. Real, honest begging.

Arthur didn’t even quite know what he’d done but he tried his best to do it again, thrusting into John equally as hard and deep as before, the loud cry that was practically screamed raw into the mattress let him know he’d done it right. Whatever it was.

“I’m gonna, I’m gonna-“ John whimpered out, cutting himself off now as he released into Arthur’s closed hand, hot spurts covering both the mattress and Arthur’s palm, the younger man crying out and squirming as Arthur continued to pound into him.

“Good boy. Mhm.” Arthur purred in reply, though his actions weren’t so sweet and calm, the man’s hips winding like clockwork to thrust continuously into John, getting himself right to the edge before he pulled out then pushed John down onto the mattress with a groan.

“Shit.” John murmured as he was held down, body still trembling from his orgasm. He couldn’t move even if he tried.

Arthur then began jerking himself off over the boy’s ass, free hand holding John’s ass spread for him as ribbons of liquid immediately erupted from Arthur’s cock, covering over John’s ass and lower back. It had felt like an eternity but had really only been a few moments, Arthur’s orgasm so overwhelming that he thought he may fall over. He steadied himself, breathing out shakily, now teasingly dipping the head of his cock back into John to push some of his spend inside the boy, only to be an annoyance, John whining from the overstimulation.

“Arthur...” John breathed out, lifting his head to look back at the man, Arthur groaning at the sight of the boy’s tear stricken face and red, flushed cheeks. He looked thoroughly fucked - Arthur was pleased.

Arthur slipped back finally, falling back against the mattress to catch his breath, then forced himself to crawl up so that he was beside John, the two facing each other as they both laid there, exhaustion evident. He absently rubbed his hand off on the edge of the sheet, already knowing it would need to be changed anyway. They’d surely ruined it.

John hadn’t even noticed he’d been crying, a bit surprised when Arthur had lifted a hand to gently wipe away at some of the evidence.

“How was that?” Arthur asked quietly.

“I think I’m gonna have to celebrate my birthday a couple more times.” The younger replied, biting at his lip and resisting the urge to lean in and kiss Arthur.

But he didn’t need to resist, Arthur leaning in for him and pressing a small kiss to his lips, the two savoring it before he’d pulled away and sat up slowly. “I’ll get something to clean you up with.” He sighed out, the man shifting the cot as he stood and causing John to groan as the soreness was already beginning to set in.

“I was gonna ask Dutch if we could get our own tents, you know,” Arthur said absently as he searched the dresser for a cloth towel. “But maybe I’ll hold off on that.”

John didn’t move too much, only shifting enough to look over at Arthur, drinking in the sight of the man’s naked body in front of him. He couldn’t believe that they’d just done that - that Arthur had fucked him like that. Took his virginity. He smiled a toothy, honest smile.

“Happy birthday, John.” Arthur smirked, not even waiting for a reply, “you’re a man now.”

The two laughed. They’d sleep well together tonight, wrapped up in each other’s arms for what would surely not be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this random little one shot that’s been sitting in my notes. 
> 
> Please tell me I’m not the only one who adores the idea of young John and older Arthur. 😹😪 is it just me? Yes? I’m sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, hope someone enjoys this plotless smut! 😳 Comments and kudos are always appreciated and help inspire more of these whacky ideas!


End file.
